Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and in particular, relates to a power switching device that can be applied to motor control, power conversion, and the like.
Background Art
Configurations in which IGBTs and MOSFETs are connected in parallel are well-known as power switching devices that are applied in conventional motor control, power conversion, and the like (see Patent Document 1). According to the configuration disclosed in Patent Document 1, it is possible to utilize differences in threshold voltage between IGBTs and MOSFETs to reduce switching losses by causing the IGBTs and MOSFETs to operate in parallel.